


At long last

by Resident_Genius



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth, F/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Spencer, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: After 7 years of witnessing death and sadness, perhaps a baby Reid was in order
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	At long last

When Spencer first told you the news that he was expecting, let’s just say a noise complaint was filed due to how loudly you howled on the rooftop.

You were aware that there was going to be some bumps in the road due to the fact that Spencer is a male Omega and you a female Alpha, but you managed to steer clear of the bumps and everything went relatively smooth

  
“How’s the little pup?” You ask Spencer, your hand instinctively moving to his 8 month bump

“The little pup has decided to give me a little break from the aerobatics, thank god, there are only so many times I can run to the bathroom without getting a foot cramp” Spencer replies stretching out on his chair, you watched with heart eyes as his maternity button up rode up showing his stomach

“You should’ve told me you were getting foot cramps” You whine, grabbing a spare chair and sitting down comfortably “Shoes and socks off. Now.” Technically the supposed shoes weren’t actually shoes and merely ugg boots, but still.

“You don’t have to Y/n, it’s fine I-” He tries to backtrack

“Either you take your shoes and socks off, or I’ll do it myself” Your eyes turned golden, the alpha inside you showing a little

This seemed to get Spencer to listen because within a few seconds his ugg boots and socks were off and his swollen feet were propped up on your thighs.

“Really Y/n, it’s alright, you really don’t have to- Oooh” He insists before cutting himself off with a groan at the pressure being relieved on his aching feet “That’s nice” He mumbles, sliding slowly down his chair

“I’ve been told that my feet massages are life changing” You chuckle, pressing your fingers against the pads of his feet and pressing firmly against them, eliciting another groan from your fiance

“That they are” His eyes slowly shut in bliss and within a few minutes he was knocked out into one of the best sleep he’s experienced during the pregnancy

~

When Spencer was nine months a case sent you away from the BAU and from Spencer, who was now spending more time in Garcia's office.

“Would you do anything for your fiance?” The unsub asks

Hugh Weber, the unsub, was a male omega who had his baby taken away from him by his over controlling girlfriend.

“Of course I would” You spit “I don’t see how my private life is relevant to any of this, or how you even know that” Your eyes slowly turned red, the omega flinches and takes a few steps back, but quickly composes himself

“It has everything to do with this” His stretches his arms out, showing you the skinned bodies of female alphas hanging from the ceiling “Why should us male omegas trust a female alpha, all they do is play with our hearts, and who knows you may decide to keep the pup all to yourself, leaving poor Spencer behind” He was trying to get on your nerves and holy fuck it was working

“The man who you insist your in love with shouldn’t trust you as far as he could spit! Alpha females should never be leaders they never should’ve existed in the first place, just like male omegas. Only men should be true leaders” He smirks “How do we all know you didn’t just seduce your poor lover and rape him while he was in heat”

“You really went there, didn’t you omega” Your eyes go an even darker shade of red, noting that your team was slowly backing away and watching as your fangs started appearing and your nails protruding into claws “You assumed that I would do such a monstrous act to a person? I would kill a room of people just so he can live a peaceful life!” You moved forward until his nose and your snout were pressed together, your eyes staring directly into his terrified brown eyes.

Without thinking, your hand wraps around his neck, lifting him up a few inches off the ground, smirking as he tried to release himself from your grip

“P-please don’t kill me” He whimpers, his hands trying to pry your strong grip off his neck

“Oh I’m not going to kill you omega, it would be beneath me” You smiled a toothy grin, “No, I’m going to let the alphas in prison do all of that” His eyes widen when he realises how screwed he was “Morgan. Cuff him”

~

When you reached the jet your phone started ringing

“Hey queen of all things tech, whats up?” You ask sitting down on one of the chairs

“I’m sorry Y/n but I don’t know what to do” She cries “I’ve never experienced something like this!”

“Penelope, what’s going on?” You ask, growing more worried

“It’s Spencer” She gasps out

“What about Spencer?” At this everyone turned to face you “Penny? What’s happening?”

“I-i one minute he was spouting off statistics while enjoying his most recent craving and now he’s on the floor in pain! I-i oh my” You could hear the fear in her voice

“Penny?” You stand up

“I-i think his water just broke...Oh my god his water just broke!” She screeches “Get back here quickly Y/n!” 

“Y/n!” You could hear Spencer cry “It hurts” Your heart clenched at the thought of the unbearable pain he must’ve been going through

“I’ve gotta go” And with that, silence

“Y/n?” Hotch takes a step forward and places a hand on your shoulder

“Spencer’s in labour” You say quietly “Oh god we’re going to have a pup” You look up at him with vulnerable eyes

~

You ran through the doors of the hospital, every patient, doctor and nurse looked at you like you were some insane person

“Where is Spencer Reid?” You ask, clutching onto the receptionist desk

“Level 3, Maternity ward, room 209” The woman responds

“Thank you” You smile before running in the direction of the elevator and repeatedly pushing the up button

~

As you ran through the maternity ward, you could hear Spencers cry

“Where’s Y/n?! I’m not having this baby until she’s here!” You frantically pushed the door to his room open “Y/n!” He cries, making grabby hands for you

“Baby” You sigh happily “Are you okay? Are you in too much pain? Do you want to hold my hand? How’s the pup? Oh is there something wrong? Please tell me nothing’s wrong!” You spewed out question after question

“Alpha” Spencer places a hand over yours “I’m okay now that you’re here. I’m in pain, but it’s going to be worth it. Yes, I want to hold your hand. The pup is fine and nothing is wrong” Spencer answers “I was simply nervous because I didn’t want you to miss something so important”

You smile, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly

“Alright Mr. Reid, you are 10 centimeters dilated, it’s time” The doctor spoke

Spencer takes a few deeps breaths before looking up at your with a nervous gaze

“You’ll do great, Spence” You kiss his sweating forehead and push a few strands back

“I’m afraid…” He admits, leaning into your calming touch

“No, no, Spence, don’t be afraid, you’re a strong omega and me and the team believe in you” You intertwine your hand with his and give it a gentle squeeze

“Alright, here we go” The doctor says

~

“C’mon Spence, just one last push for us” The doctor encourages

“Aaaaoww!” Spencer huffs “I-i can’t do it baby” Spencer pants, tears staining his cheeks

“Yes you can, I believe in you” You stroke his head, moving his head so it pressed against your chest “Hear that?” He nods “Everytime I see you, think about you or touch you, my heart skips a beat, it practically leaps out of my chest, and now that you’re here in the hospital bed, about to give us a little pup, it won’t stop skipping a beat, and it will never stop”

“I love yo-” He gets cut off by another contraction, squeezing your hand tightly as he pushes with everything in his being

“W-waaaah” Both you and Spencers head perk up at the screeching baby, new tears welling in your eyes as the grimy baby gets placed onto Spencers chest

“O-oh my…” Spencer exclaims silently “I-i w-we made that, t-this baby was the product of both our DNA becoming one, I-i did it” Spencer gently strokes the baby, ignoring the fluid covering both of them

“Congratulations Mr. Reid and Ms. L/n, you have a healthy baby girl” The doctor smiles “I’ll just quickly have her cleaned up” Spencer gently lifts the baby off his chest and into one of the nurses awaiting arms

“Hey there little one!” The nurse coos, walking over to the tub of warm water and gently cleaning the baby “Aren’t you a pretty little thing” She calms the baby down fairly quickly, washing the grime off her and wrapping her in a pink blanket and topping it off with a pink hat “Here you go, congratulations” The nurse hands the little baby back to Spencer before leaving the room

“What was the name that we agreed on?” You ask, fingering the brown ringlets that stuck out of the hat

“Penelope Diana Reid” Spencers smile falters when the baby starts squirming in his arms, gently head-butting his chest “U-uhm c-can you?” He holds baby Penelope out to you and you understand what he’s trying to say

“O-oh!” You firmly but softly grip onto the fussy baby as Spencer starts to undo the hospital gown, pushing it off his shoulders 

Your eyes go downwards, you never even noticed that he’d formed breasts, though you should’ve since that's what happens

“Pass her over” Spencer reaches his hands out and you gently place the baby back in his arms, watching in awe as the baby latched onto his nipple, sucking softly

A few knocks on the door resounded throughout the room and you quickly cover his other boob with the gown before saying a quick ‘come in’

The team silently walked into the room with soft smiles adorning their face

“She’s so precious, Spence” Garcia says softly a murmur of agreements went around the room

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Hotch asks

“Yes” You answer “Everyone, meet Penelope Diana Reid” Penelope gasps softly “Named after our very own tech and beauty guru”

“C-can I?” She asks and Spencer nods, letting baby Penelope suckled at his nipple for a while before she detached herself, Spencer covers himself quickly before handing her off to Penelope  
“She’s so small” Penelope comments “Hello there little Penelope, my name is also Penelope, you have two very loving parents who will love and support you no matter what” She coos

You and Spencer watch with smiles plastering your faces as the new baby of the BAU was passed around each teammate 

“Hey Y/n?” You hum in acknowledgement, you turn to face him and cup his cheeks 

“What’s up?” You ask

“I love you so much, and she’s proof of it” He points at baby Penelope before adding “Perhaps we should have a boy next time?”

  
“Perhaps we will” You slide in next to him and kiss his temple

Finally, **at long last** , you had a real family

Okay So I know that when it comes to Male Omegas giving birth they have C-sections, but I wrote this a few years ago when I had only just found out about the Omegaverse


End file.
